The embodiment relates to a light emitting device package and a method of manufacturing the same.
A light emitting diode (LED) may include a GaAs-based, AlGaAs-based, GaN-based, InGaN-based or InGaAlP-based compound semiconductor.
The LED is packaged such that the LED is used as a light emitting device capable of emitting various color light. Such a light emitting device is used as a light source in various fields, such as a lightening indicator for expressing colors, a character indicator, a backlight unit, an image indicator, and an illumination device.